


Drained

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: one shots [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Comfort, Eliott is just drained, Helping, Lucas makes him feel safe, M/M, No questions asked, drained, elu - Freeform, he just wants to go home, it's all Too Much, it's not really hurt/comfort but a little bit, lucas comforting Eliott, soft, sweet boyfriends, this is just soft, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Eliott is at a work party, but he feels totally drained of energy. When he finally leaves Lucas is there to comfort him, no questions asked.





	Drained

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically another fic based on what I'm feeling... Because I can't help but write when I feel like I need some comfort.. At least Eliott has Lucas <3

He hadn’t felt like this in a while. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. To not be at the party he was at right now. All he could think about was going home and snuggling up to Lucas, making the world disappear for a while once he was asleep. 

But he felt like he couldn’t. He had to be there, at least for a little while longer. It was a work party after all, and he couldn’t just go away. The worst part was: the party was actually fun. People were having fun, dancing around, laughing with each other and Eliott wanted nothing more than to be part of it. To dance with Sofiane and Idriss and have fun. But he couldn’t. 

His body was so tired. All he could do was sit at a random table and just look at all the people having fun. He drank one beer but after that he switched to water, since it didn’t really matter anyway. Beer or no beer, he would still rather be at home. 

Idriss came over a couple of times, trying to get him to dance, but he just shrugged it off. He didn’t feel like it. He couldn’t explain why, not even to himself. He just wanted some peace and quiet and to not be surrounded by people. Not even by his friends. It was all just too much. 

When the party was almost over, he felt like it was okay to leave. So he did. He texted Lucas that he was on his way home and started walking to the bus stop. There were still too many people around him. Still too much noise. 

He regretted not going back to get his headphones when he left home. He forgot them and noticed it too late, but he didn’t go back because he would miss his train if he did. Now he wished he had gone back. He really wanted to push away all the other sounds and just focus on some music. 

30 more minutes and he would be home. Lucas would be waiting for him, probably already snuggled up in bed, waiting for Eliott to slide into bed. Thinking about that brought a smile to his face and he wished the bus would come quicker. He wished he was already home. 

The moment he stepped inside their apartment, he sighed with relieve. He gave himself a moment to lean against the doorframe and just exhale, eyes closed and enjoying the silence that greeted him. 

Before he could open his eyes, he felt hands on his face. He kept his eyes closed, just enjoying the feeling of Lucas’ hands comforting him and stroking his cheek. He leaned into the touch and slowly opened his eyes. They immediately locked with the blue eyes in front of him. 

He could see a frown on Lucas’ face, confused as to why Eliott was acting the way he was, but he could also the amount of love and comfort in his eyes. Eliott smiled a little, reassuring his boyfriend that he was okay now. They didn’t need words in that moment. Only touches and looks. That was enough. 

Lucas grabbed his hand carefully and pulled him towards their bedroom. He had this soft look on his face that made Eliott fall in love all over again. His boy always knew what he needed, even if he didn’t know it himself. 

Inside the room Eliott could see how much Lucas wanted to make sure he was okay. He had cleaned up their dirty clothes, put their clean clothes in the closet, changed the sheets on their bed and Eliott could smell some lavender in the air, indicating the fact that Lucas had lighted some scented candles. And on top of all that, he had put on some piano music he had recorded a few months ago for times like these. 

Eliott could only look at Lucas with a soft and surprised look in his eyes. Still communicating through touch and looks, Eliott pulled Lucas close to him, placing Lucas’ head in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, smelling the uniqueness that was Lucas. It brought him comfort and that was what Eliott needed right now. 

He sighed contently one more time before grabbing Lucas’ head softly to look at him again. The look he got back knocked the air out of him. It was so full of love and understanding and all Eliott could do was place a soft kiss on his lovers’ lips and pull him even closer. 

He didn’t know how long they stood there, but at some point, Lucas pulled Eliott towards the bed. He helped him undress and they both slipped under the covers in their underwear and T-shirt. Lucas pulled Eliott into his arms and after another soft kiss and another content sigh from Eliott they both fell asleep.


End file.
